fireteam_pegasusfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Thomas Moa
Early Life Not much is known about Moa early life but it has been shown from his personal journal that he has a rather distant relationship with his adoptive father and shared a close but competitive relationship with his fellow clone / brother. Visiting his brothers grave On the 25th December 2608 Moa went to visit his brothers grave only to find that the one he believed responsible for the death a Captain Picquet was also visiting. During the visit Moa was verbally hostile to Picquet and due to anger left the site, Moa later sold his story of the encounter to THE SPARTAN newspaper and personally met with Sarah Chronicle to publish the story. PROJECT COMMANDO Joining the 303rd Commando Company By the 28th December 2608 Moa had finally finished his registration and fitness tests and was placed into the 303rd Commando Company. The entire company took part in an ice breaker by visiting the firing range under the orders of Captain Longford. Moa was placed with fellow troopers Swan, Snow, Mail and Sparks in group 3/C for the duration, Moa came second place in his group only being beaten by Swan. OPERATION: BOWL (1st January 2609) On the 1st of January 2609 a rebellious Brute orientated group known as The Fighters Of The Journey tried to steal a UNSC satellite by taking it through slipspace, unfortunately the satellite ended up in an asteroid belt and the 303rd were tasked with retrieving it. Moa along with the rest of the 303rd silently took out all of the guards and once the crater was secured began to snipe every brute surrounding the satellite. During the operation Moa got seven kills which he believed would make his dad proud, after returning to base Moa celebrated with Sparks and Mail. Skirmish On Yield (4th January 2609) On the 4th January The Fighters Of The Journey attacked the farming colony of Yield to lure the 303rd into a trap to get revenge for OPERATION: BOWL. After investigating a village destroyed by the brutes the 303rd were ambushed by Blisterbacks. Moa was knocked into a nearby ditch by one of the missiles as the Brutes were giving chase and he thought he was done for until Swan arrived and backed him up, the pair along with the rest of the 303rd went into camouflage mode and escaped with Pierce, Carmichael and Strat all dying of injuries on the way back. Moa along with the rest of the 303rd were then tasked with eliminating The Fighters Of The Journey. As a thank you to Swan for saving his life Moa drew her a picture of her recorded from his HUD of the moment due to her love of art. Presentation by Captain Picquet On the 8th January 2609 Captain Picquet now a member of UNSC intelligence was responsible for the planning and intel provided for the 303rd Commando Company's future operations, during the presentation Moa wanted to call Picquet out about his brothers death and the mismanagement of the 343rd Commando Company but was stopped by Swan and Snow. OPERATION: HAMMER STORM (10th January 2609) Moa along with the rest of the 303rd took part in this operation against The Fighters Of The Journey, the details of the operation are unknown. OPERATION: GOLDEN FORGE (13th January 2609) Moa along with the rest of the 303rd took part in this operation against The Fighters Of The Journey, the details of the operation are unknown. OPERATION: DART BOARD (20th January 2609) Moa along with the rest of the 303rd took pat in this operation against The Fighters Of The Journey, the details of the operation are unknown but it did include the use of dropods and did involve the death of Sparks. OPERATION: IRON TIP (22nd January 2609) Moa and the rest of the 303rd took part in this operation to kill the leader of The Fighters Of The Journey, Moa got the killing shot on Lydrox. Two days later Moa asked Swan out on a date which she accepted. At this point Moa also lost his journal which he didn't recover until March by which point Moa and Swan had become lovers. OPERATION BLITZ LAUNCH (5th March 2609) By the 5th of March the 303rd Commando Company leader Captain Longford was captured by a group of Jackal pirates, in retaliation the company launched a rescue mission. During the operation Moa and his team were responsible for securing and holding a hangar bay. Captain Longford was rescued but he unfortunately died before he could be retuned to base. Truth behind Longford's capture After the Operation now Captain Briggs believed that it was the son of Lydrox who had ordered the kidnapping of Longford, rumours began to spread about a mole within the group as they would have been the only one to know Longfords schedule. Moa talked to Swan about the possibility of this to which she believed it would be impossible to think anybody on the team was capable of doing such a thing. Days later it was revealed that the UNSC had sent a MAC round onto Lydrox son's village as a means to permanently end the threat, despite accepting the fact that the entire village was anti humanity Moa was morally torn especially since not all of the village were warriors. Moa wanted to leak the information to Sarah Chronicle but was stopped by Swan. PROJECT PEGASUS At some point for unknown reasons Moa was transferred to PROJECT PEGASUS and was placed in Fireteam Delta, Moa at some point found out that he was a clone of Commander March Wizard. Assassination of Alexander Mage (11th October 2609) Moa along with fellow Pegasus trooper Kat Archer were sent to eliminate the rebel leader Alexander Mage who belonged to the group known as The Rights Of The People. Moa and Archer successfully killed there target. OPERATION CASKET (15th November 2609) Moa along with the rest of Fireteam Delta were sent to respond to an SOS on the planet Yourmat. After arriving the team found that the signal was being sent from an abandoned UNSC rig captured by scavengers, Captain Sam Dustbin tried to respond peacefully but the scavengers attacked anyway. After clearing the area the team recovered a CRYO pod that was broadcasting the signal. OPERATION MEATGRINDER (18th November 2609) As a follow up to OPERATION EYE SPY all members of Fireteam Delta took part in an operation to eliminate The Rights Of The People once and for all, although the mission would be a success only Moa, Fredrick Derick Bucket, Susan Hawk and Russ Vovolsky would survive. OPERATION WALK ABOUT (2nd December 2609) At some point Moa was promoted to the leader of Fireteam Delta and added Carlos Udel Milkshake to the team. on the 2nd December Moa and the rest of the team stopped a terrorist attack on a tram network on the colony of Sunset. Although the mission would be a success Vovolsky would loose his life. Club Holo (11th January 2610) Moa risked a court marshal to take Fireteam Delta to Club Holo on the colony of Slunge. After Redshirt showed hesitance Moa encouraged him to have fun, he later met with Sarah Chronicle implying that the two have remained in contact since 2608. Hunting Sinister On the 13th January 2610 Moa was sent along with John Blue Redshirt and Stacy Greyson to hunt down the terrorist known as Sinister on his home world of lyric but before they could reach Sinister the groups warthog broke down, in response Moa left Redshirt to fix the hog whilst he and Greyson split up to search different areas of the cave network. During his hunt Moa came across Captain Picquet and David Uric Orange, instead of joining them he only watched them from a distance. Afterwards Moa tried to contact Commander Wizard only to be hanged up, annoyed by this Moa returned to Redshirt to see his progress in getting the hog to start only to find that instead of fixing it Redshirt had linked his Xbox to it. Further annoyed at Redshirts stupidity and Greyson not reporting in Moa left to handle the mission by himself. After trying again Moa managed to contact Wizard where he showed his anger at his commander for not telling him of Captain Picquets involvement, as a result Moa began to disobey Wizards orders. Later on Moa gave in for his desire for revenge and tried to kill Picquet with a sniper round only for it to miss, as a result Moa decided to flee to get a high ground advantage in some stone ruins up ahead. Once Picquet arrived beliving that he was chasing Sinister Moa revealed himself ready to get revenge for the lives Picquet had ruined but before he could pull the trigger he was pushed down the stone stairs by someone called THE GUIDE. The GUIDE would let Picquet escape and he would deal with Moa personally. The Quest To Find The Truth Moa eventually awoke to find himself in Dimension 0001 where he came face to face with THE GUIDE, Moa immediately began to question THE GUIDE on where and who he was. THE GUIDE explained to Moa that he was from a different dimension who's events had already happened before those of Moa's dimension such as his brothers death on Trellmer and The Grunt War and that he and Picquet were some of few whop could change the universe which Moa tried to disprove as Destiny which doesn't exist. THE GUIDE then opened a portal that would take Moa to Trellmer so that he could see the truth for himself about Captain Picquet and then left to reveal the truth to other Moa's from other dimensions. Before Moa could enter the portal he came face to face with another being who claimed that Moa was the one who brought destruction to this dimension. Moa tried to get answers from the being but was forced to flee when he believed his life was in danger. Once going through the portal Moa found himself in a version of Trellmer. Kills * 7 Fighters Of The Journey Troops * Lydrox * Alexander Mage